noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukine
'Yukine '(雪音) is Yato's "Shinki" and was found by the minor deity while wandering about as a spirit. When he is called "Sekki," Yukine transforms into a silver blade. Appearance Yukine has orange eyes and relatively long blond hair that extends to the the bottom of his ears. In addition he also wears a snow cap on top, covering the top of his head. He is small, being an apparent teenager In addition, he (apparently) usually wears a blue sweatshirt and greenish jeans that seem to sag a bit. When he transforms into a "Shinki" he turns into a large silver blade that also carries a ribbon-like string at the base. Personality Yukine is first portrayed in the manga as being a bit cold. He is clearly upset and annoyed at the fact that he died, and became Yato's weapon. As a result of this and the fact that people cannot see him well, Yukine takes advantage of this and other people, stealing money, clothes, and even betraying Hiyori. Yukine though seems to feel jealous over others who are alive, upset about the fact that he is dead and cannot make friends and learn what other students do. When Yato is forced to punish Yukine, Yukine confesses all of his sins and apologizes sincerely, and escapes the temptation that hurts Yato as his Shinki. Yukine is visibly more upbeat after his punishment, befriending Hiyori and requesting to learn what she does in school. Yukine also is more dilligent in his work as Yato's Shinki, working part time for Daikoku to earn money for the two of them. Despite this Yukine is still a bit sarcastic. Abilities '''Sekki: '''The name given to him by Yato, he transforms into a silver blade that cuts into the gloom. Yato describes the blade as being a "good form" and he is capable of cutting sharply. be worked on History While fighting a demon some people call them demon and/or gloom. Admins, please change into what's appropriate, Yato realized that with the absence of a Shinki, he would not be able to fight. Later though, Yato is able to retrieve Yukine, give him a name, and defeat the demon. Yukine materializes into his human form and is given a name by Yato. Yukine realizes that he's dead, and continues to berate Yato as being a terrible owner. Yukine manages to hate Yato to the point of wanting to seperate from him, asking Tenjin if he could work for him instead. Tenjin explains the actions of that would cause Yukine to become a stray, so Yukine is forced to continue to work for Yato. Yukine gives into temptation many times, the action of doing things wanted that becomes a sin, (stealing for example), and the temptation hurts Yato physically, creating warts and cuts around his body. Yukine continues to steal and exploit until Yato finally collapses. Hiyori, furious at Yukine's actions, takes Yato and forces Yukine to come to Kofuku's home where they commence the punishment. Yukine, now in acceptance of his actions and sins, becomes noticeably more upbeat. He works for Daikoku part-time in an effort to raise money for him and Yato, and begins his tutoring with Hiyori, learning the material that she does in school. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male